


The Curse

by Marvellish



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Grief/Mourning, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Ben Parker, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Past Character Death, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellish/pseuds/Marvellish
Summary: It is Ben's anniversary and Peter has feeling inside his chest. Peter felt the hole in his chest growing bigger as he watched Tony. This was about Tony all along.





	The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Death was a part of our world, Peter knew that. It was a part of the cycle of life. However, that doesn’t make it any easier to deal with the loss of a loved one. Today was the anniversary of Uncle Ben. 

Peter’s alarm ringed at its usual time, the noise of May getting ready for work was reaching to Peter’s ears, as usual. There was one thing that was unusual, the feeling Peter had in his chest. He felt as if there was a hole inside of him that was trying to soak him in. He took in a deep breath and get up from his bed. He found May in the kitchen.

‘Hey honey.’ She went to hug her. This was also not included in their routine but Peter liked it. He needed the closeness because he knew how one’s life can end out of blue.

‘Morning May.’ He smiled, trying to hide his true feelings. He didn’t want May to worry about him all dat. This week has been especially hard on her since was covering for a sick co-worker’s shift too.

‘Are you okay?’ Peter nodded, quickly. ‘You are going to Tony’s after school right? I will get you from there when I am done with work.’ 

‘Yeah, we are going to work on his suit today.’

‘Oh are you now? How cool is that?’ Peter smiled. He knew science wasn’t a subject that really excited May. 

‘I larb you May.’ He hugged her, again.

‘ohh, I larb you too baby.’ She hugged him back before saying ‘I need to go now. Don’t be late.’ She squeezed his cheek causing him to make a face. May left the apartment with a smile on her face.

\--- 

Ned saw his best friend in the cafeteria, sitting alone. 

‘Hey Peter..How are you feeling?’ He asked as he put his food tray next to his.

‘I genuinely don’t know how I feel Ned. There is a weird feeling that I can’t really understand but it is no fun.’

‘I guess it is normal to feel like this. Today probably revived some of your feelings.’

‘But this is different. I feel like I lost someone but like right now. Something will happen soon and I think I am just feeling it beforehand.’ Peter was in a great worry. Was May in danger?

‘Maybe it is because of your Spiderman senses?’ 

‘Yeah that’s what came to my mind too. But I thought they just warned me for immediate dangers.’

‘Well maybe you're evolving. Ask Mr. Stark, he can help.’

‘Whatever, let’s talk about something else. How is your lego going?’

\--- 

Peter saw Happy waiting for him across the road and got in the car. ‘Hey Happy.’

‘Hey kid. You sound…unenergetic? What’s wrong?’

Stupid Peter, He was supposed to hide his feelings. He didn’t want Happy to think of him as a baby. ‘I’m just tired you know how hard it is to keep your neighborhood safe.’ Said Peter in a joking manner. 

However, apparently Happy wasn’t in the mood for jokes since he answered in a serious voice saying ‘How would I know that?’ Peter didn’t answer. ‘Whatever’ Said Happy again. 

They reached the compound a few minutes later. Peter left the car after thanking Happy for dropping him off. 

‘Welcome Mr. Parker. Boss is in his study room.’ His study room? Why wasn’t he in the lab, as usual?

‘Can I go there?’

‘Boss is in a video meeting with General Thaddeus Ross at the moment. My advice would be to wait until he is done. 

‘Yeah, okay. Can you take me there; I can do my homework till he is done.’ 

‘Of course, Mr. Parker.’ Peter got in the elevator.

‘Friday please stop calling me Mr. Parker already.’

‘I am sorry but as you know I am coded to call you either Mr. Parker or little pony.’

UGH. Where did Tony have to come into his room when My Little Pony was on TV? He didn’t open it on purpose; he was watching something else when he fell asleep. He didn’t even bother to answer back  
to Friday. 

When he reached the destination floor he threw himself into one of the big couches in Tony’s office and took his book out of his backpack. He saw Tony in a small room that had windows as walls. He could see Tony was in a heated conversation with Ross. Even Ross’ holographic body could reflect the stress that was in the room. The room must have been soundproofed because Peter wasn’t able to hear what they were talking about. 

Tony was squeezing his arm every few minutes and his face looked like he was in pain. Peter felt the hole inside him growing bigger. Had Peter been reading the signs wrong all along? This wasn’t about May, it was about Tony. Peter felt anxiety surrounding him as he tried to calm himself down. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Tony. 

A few minutes later Tony saw the kid sitting in a panicked state. He quickly ended the call and rushed to Peter’s side.

‘Peter, what’s wrong?’ He dropped to his knees before Peter and put his hands on the kids face. But that wasn’t enough for Peter. He hugged Tony. 

Tony was surprised, Peter didn’t usually stepped up to do these kind of moves. He felt the kid crying between his arms. ‘Shh.. Is this about Ben?’

So Tony knew about Ben’s anniversary then. But no, this was about Peter. Peter brought bad luck to everyone he loved. He was cursed. And now Tony was going to die because of him. 

‘Are you okay?’ was the answer Peter gave to Tony.

‘Me? Kid youre the one who is shaking.’

‘You were rubbing your arm and squeezing your hand…’

‘So? I am just a little stressed why are you crying about it?’

‘Don’t lie to me Tony, please. I need you. Don go.’ The kid wasn’t making any sense. Tony decided to wait until he calmed down a little.

‘I won't kid, I am right here.’ He rubbed the back of Peter's neck.

They stood like that for a long time before Peter finally ended the hug. Tony now had a chance to see the kid’s face which was red and puffy.

‘Baby, tell me whats wrong? I will fix it, whatever it is.’

‘You cant…’

‘Try me, kiddo.’ Peter didn’t answer for a while.

‘Can we..please go to a doctor? Now… I need to make sure…’

‘What? Is this about my arm? My arm was just numb okay it's nothing.’

‘NO TONY IT IS NOT NOTHING.’ Peter stood up from his seat causing Tony to stand too.

‘Hey hey sorry okay? I will see a doctor soon I promise. Its just stress, things are a little complicated now that’s all.’

‘No..Maybe If I don’t see you again the curse will be gone before…’

‘The curse? What curse? Peter tell me what is going on inside that fascinating head of yours.’

‘I am cursed Mr. Stark.’

‘I am sorry what? You don’t really believe that kind stu-‘

‘This is different. Just listen. I..I bring pain to everyone around me and I think it is…onto you now. So we shouldn’t see each other again. But go see a doctor right now, we can’t take chances, maybe this  
won’t work.’

Tony cursed himself for not understanding this sooner, and he was supposed to be a genius. ‘Sit down Peter.’ He pushed Peter back down.

‘First of all you are not cursed. I know you have a tendency to take the blame for things but this is ridiculous.’ He sat next to Peter. ‘Look Pete, I also lost my parents was that my fault then?’

Peter shook his head. 

‘I don’t ever want you to thing about this stupid curse. You didn’t bring me pain. You brought me joy, okay? And the same goes for May too. I am very happy to have you in my life which brings me to my  
second point. You, Peter Parker, are stuck with this old man now. There is no escaping now.’ Tony smiled a little but there was no smile from Peter.

At least he spoke ‘I..I have been feeling like something was going to happen to someone. I think its Spiderman related. And the feeling grew bigger when I came here…so it is about you Mr. Stark…Please.. We have to do something, see doctor.. I can’t lose you too...’

‘Pete, that feeling is not Spiderman related okay? It is a super normal feeling that everyone gets from time to time. Ben’s anniversary probably made you more emotional and you are scared of losing people you cared about which is totally understandable. But I am fine, Petey. Don’t worry about me. I will get a doctor here so you can see with your own eyes that this old heart of mine is good as new.’ 

Tony knew that was a lie. His heart wasn’t good. He already saw a doctor thanks to Pepper and was supposed to be free from stress and protect himself. But Peter didn’t need to know that. It wouldn’t help any of them. He was going to make the doctor lie a little for the sake of his kid.

‘..You promise?’

‘..Yep. Okay now let’s go and eat something before the doctor arrives.’ 

Peter nodded. 

Tony kissed the top of his head. ‘Next time you feel something like this, just come to me. Don’t try and hold it in. Talk to me.’

‘I love you Mr. Stark.’ It warmed Tony’s heart to hear that.

‘ I love you too kid. Everything will be fine.’

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos. Hope you liked it. There might be another story that is following the events of this one.


End file.
